Noble Houses of Tung
'''The Noble Houses of Logerstadt''' '''The Brakhans''' '''Three arrows, one broken, impaled in a drake, Teal and Bronze''' '''JEIREN BRAKHAN, Sovereign of Lados, Crown Elector of the Federation in stead of BRAKHAN BRAKHAN III, and Prince-Regent of Logerstadt, son of (JAVLOS BRAKHAN) and (BAAINE VEKEN) of Vekenbrakh, wasting and sickly''' '''His elder brother BRAKHAN BRAKHAN III, The Prince of Logerstadt and Savior of Tung, missing for fifteen years, with the worst feared''' '''His younger half-brother ILLAP BRAKHAN, a genius analyst who unfortunately suffers from rather severe short term memory loss and amnesia after an accident''' * '''His wife, (MEAIISTA), dead of a wasting disease four years past''' * '''His son JIESAL, a boy of seventeen, a deputy commander of the Federation Kiter-Keaters (Crown Predators, the dragon hunting core of the Alliance Army during the war, now elite prestige troops)''' * '''His daughter BIEUUN, a girl of seventeen, has a wrong face, excessively friendly yet unfit to be left alone''' * '''His son DAIMUS, a boy of ten, pale and sickly, a prodigy with the paintbrush''' '''HIS HOUSEHOLD''' '''TARCH FUHRBRAKH, Captain of the Palace Guard''' '''RHENGAL REIGNEN, Captain of the City Guard''' '''His Sworn Allies''' '''The Holotherns''' '''Three suns in triad, touched by three crescents, Crimson and Grey''' '''HIER HOLOTHERN, also called BALEFIRE, Sovereign of Hoivern and Lord Protector of the Hoivrent, son of (TELLIC HOLOTHERN) and STILA SOLECE, a man of fifty-six''' * '''His wife, (ANIFAR), threw herself from the peak of Hoivern''' * '''Their son (CLAISE), a skilled swordsman and commander as well as retainer and friend to BRAKHAN BRAKHAN III, died in the aftermath of the Siege of Abaraignun''' * '''Their daughter, AVRA, a woman of twenty one, her father's chief diplomat, a withdrawn but regal woman''' * '''Their son HIVEREN, a lad of seventeen, an exceptional swordsman of odd disposition''' '''His siblings''' * '''(AVRREN), his elder brother, killed by a stray missile during the Battle of the Golden Tower''' * '''His wife (ECLAITÈ), dead of White Widowers''' '''Their son (HISTAR), burned alive in the Sack of Bestia after being turned over by his own host''' '''Their son (HANNIC), Hier’s squire, killed at Tindersticks''' '''Their daughter CATHRÈ, a woman of thirty-six, Elector of the Federation in Hier’s stead''' * '''(HOSCK), his younger brother, slain by Tivish deserters while trying to rally them during the Battle of the Rushing Bridge''' '''His swords''' * '''TIVAR SOLECE''' * '''HIHTAIRN ELDTHERN''' '''The Shos''' '''A gauntleted hand formed by flames outstretched, Black and Gold''' '''TAININ SHOS, Sovereign of Shos Valley, Defender of the Faith, and Lord Protector of Tamoshrak and Trem, son of (SHERRUK SHOS) and LIUUN ATHALSS, a man of fifty''' * '''His wife ERININ''' * '''His son BEIGES, a man of twenty-six, wounded in a hunting accident and bedridden as a result''' * '''His son ARLOGUE, a man of twenty-two, studying to be a Odekeeper''' * '''His daughter [[Aestave Shos|AESTAVE]], a woman of twenty-two, Arlogue’s twin and Tainin’s chosen heir''' '''His siblings''' * '''His sister CHALLIIR, wed to LESHEREN ATHALSS''' '''Their daughter HELIAN''' * '''His older brother (CERIN), killed in the Drakon War ''' * '''His younger brother MITHIN, a man of thirty-two, deputy-commander of the KITER-KEATERS''' '''His household''' * '''LEIFERRET, a young flame-priest with a fiery, anti-zracon rhetoric''' * '''ARCHFLAME POTHRICK, an aged high priest of the Trem Pillar known for his lengthy sermons''' '''His swords''' * '''LESHEREN ATHALLS''' * '''TEIREN GAUUG''' '''The Reignens''' '''A trident with flowers sprouting from each of its three prongs, Green, Red and Purple''' '''MIITEIR REIGNEN, Sovereign of Beiren, Grand Marshal of Logerstadt, and Lord Protector of the Hornreth, an ailing man of seventy three, who served with distinction in numerous conflicts including the Drakon War, the Weren Invasions and the Middle Defiance''' * '''His third wife KEINA, a woman of thirty-two, beautiful but empty-headed''' * '''His eldest son, by his first wife (LAIINA), GELGHINE, a man of forty-five, burned by dragonfire during the war and crippled on the right hand side of his body as a result''' * '''His wife AVVÈ''' '''His daughter IVÈTH''' '''His son SEMEIR''' * '''His second son, (PARVRAKH), retainer of BRAKHAN BRAKHAN III, died of a fever in 3 PV''' * '''His third son (PRALOR), drowned during the Sack of Praluk''' * '''His fourth son by his second wife (MISINME), also named PRALOR, a man of nineteen, sometimes called GASPER as an insult to his raspy voice''' * '''His daughter, NARIICA''' * '''Numerous bastard sons and daughters, numbering an estimated eighteen, including:''' * '''RHENGAL REIGNEN, who served with Hodrick Mitsk during the Drakon War, and fought with an almost suicidal zeal; now serves as captian of the City Watch of Lados''' '''His siblings''' * '''His brother, (TRÈISE), died of a pox on the front during the Drakon War''' * '''His brother, REICAL, Elector to the Federation ''' '''The Cleserns''' '''A floodworm fights a hawk, Sage and White ''' '''DATHERA CLESERN, Sovereign of Hafsun Ford and Protector of the Princor Floodplains, wife of (PRESTUS CLESERN), who died in a duel''' * '''Their daughter ETHIS''' * '''Their daughter (NILILA)''' * '''Their son (JHELWIC), poisoned by his uncle SEVOS in the aftermath of a duel with HIVEREN HOLOTHERN''' * '''Their son ILLANIC''' * '''Their daughter LEIVREN''' '''Her siblings and extended family''' * '''Her brother in law SEVOS CLESERN, lord of Redfloe Manor'''